Sin Academy
by SandCoffinLuvr
Summary: Sakura is having family problems so she's sent to Sin Acadmey. A school for deomons and vampires. Will she be able to fit in? Or perishe in Heck? And why does the famous Uchiha Vamopire craves her and her blood! SasuSaku Better than it sounds.T 4 wierdnes
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! I'm really excited about this one. Okay now for the story. But first Disclaimer that is totally obvious cause I am not masashi Kishimoto. Naruto, would you like the honors?**

**Naruto: I prefer Ramen.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Take the stinkin honor and you can have your precious ramen afterwards. Please.**

**Naruto: 'sigh' SandCoffinLuvr Does not own Naruto. **

I didn't think my life could get any worse. My parents divorced and have been fighting for custody over me for as long as I can remember. My farther started drinking when I was about ten. But that only made his blows harder and more violent. He was abusive. My mother was kind but stupid. She would do anything to get her hands on her beloved addiction. Heroine and Cocaine. Though it's been going on my whole life the geniuses got the idea of taking it to court. Since the beginning the judge decided it would be safer for me to stay as far away from them as possible. Which explains why I'm riding in a police cruiser to the dark side of town. My mom told me endless stories about it. She told to stay away from the boundary when I went out on my own on the street. Truthfully I'm not scared. Like I said before my mom is a drug addicted. She isn't worth listening to at least not when she's high. We crossed the boarder and my jaw dropped. At first it was just dark dead grass and cracked side walks. As we sped by buildings I noticed how dark and all gloom and doom they were. They were darkening from age and smoke. Bricks falling, shattered glass, bordered up doors it was chaos. The folks that strut down their street with pride glared evilly at the car I rode in. Some even laughed and threw rocks. The judge said this place would be safer for me. Away from my parents. So they're protecting me from them, but what about the place they're sending me? Is this place as safe as they think? I looked at the policemen driving me to who knows where.

"You never told me where you are taking me." I noted. He quickly looked at me then back at the road.

"Sin Academy." Sin? How fitting to the town. I wonder what the school will be like. On my side of the street I noticed a really busy bar. Ai Shinu it was called. Goths, Emos and punks of every kind walked in and out. I bet if I rolled down the window I could hear their music. People were dancing even on the street. He noticed how I was examining the bar as we zoomed past it. "I heard that's the hottest place to hang out." He said.

"I'm only sixteen." I said icily. I knew he didn't really want me to 'hang out' there. He was trying to make me happy about this. He was probably paid by my mom to do it. No way in heck could this stupid town nor this pathetic place called Sin Academy could make me happy. This sucks. We drove onto a bumpy drive way and through a metal gate. The brick wall that surrounded the huge school was black and covered with grayish thorn vines. It was creepy.

"Here we are." He said. The school was even creepier. It looked like a bunch of rotting abandoned mansions. Though it was obviously clear it wasn't abandon. Students were everywhere. They glared at the car as if it was here to over throw their king or something. He drove up to the front entrance and parked. I got my two bags from the back seat and exclaimed the sight. I shivered. It was kind gruesome. Blood was stained on the doors and walls. As we walked in people, no surprise, started to glare, giggle and gossip. A couple of students were fighting in a near by hallway with a teacher standing right there watching! I was so scared. He led through the halls that only got creepier. I tried to ignore the stares, giggles, pointed fingers and comments like 'Hey look!' 'Ooh! Fresh Meat!' 'Look at new girl here. She won't last a day here' among other stuff. We finally reached our destination, which my guess would be, the office. He held the door for me and walked away when I walked in. The lady at the front desk looked at me evilly.

"What do you want?" She asked cruelly. I gulped and step forward.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm supposed to stay here until my parents get done with their feud in court." I said softly.

"Oh it's you. Fine." She sighed. She dug through her stacks of paper and brought out a piece of red paper. She handed it to me. "That's a map of all four buildings. The two in the back is the girl and boy's dorm rooms. Here's your room number." She said pointing to the 246 at the top of the page. She then flipped it and pointed to the list of names and numbers. "This is your classes and their room numbers. Class starts tomorrow. Now get out. I'm busy, brat." She didn't have to repeat. I left but maybe it was safer in the office. I was glared at. I quickly walked out of there. I tried to find a god place where I wasn't stared at but it was impossible. So at that note I left to find my room. By my guess I'm probably going to have roommates so I might as well as go ahead and meet them. The grass was dark and dead. There wasn't a living tree anywhere. The sky stayed clouded with gray threatening clouds. I found the girl's dorm. It wasn't hard. It was a hug mansion looking building with 'All must die' on all sides, written in what I hope isn't blood. It was. I walked in disgusted. Girls partying, making out with boys _and_ other girls and painting on the walls with their bleeding hands. What's with these guys and blood?! Still the glares and gossip was never ending. I found the stairs and started climbing. On the forth floor was 245 and 247 but there was no 246 in the in between. I asked a girl I passed and she just laughed her head off.

"And here I thought it would be a couple of days till you got yourself killed! Now you won't last an hour!" She laughed. It scared me. "Top floor." She finally answered. There were a hundred floors in this building. I made after figuring out there was an elevator at the end of every hall. The top floor was darker and messier than the others. It was at the very end with not a lot of people around, in fact no one was around. The wooden floor creaked with every step and the long stained gray carpet was ripped to shreds. The walls were filled with cracks and holes. Pictures and paintings hung crookedly, torn, frames cracked and broken but still had some pride in them, but no windows. I finally reach the arch shaped double doors. Great I'm dealing with royalty. They were black with golden doorknobs. Messages were written all over them. Again they were written in blood. I took a deep breath and was about to knock when the left door swung open. I stood there dumbfounded. A slender girl stood before me with a bad expression. If looks can only kill. She were a black mini skirt with a tube top that said 'Dang you' and she had dangerously blue eyes and long blond hair pulled into a ponytail with a small slender tail hanging our her right eye.

"Who the heck are you and what do you want?" She asked coldly. I couldn't speak. I was far too scared. I gulped and she narrowed her eyes. "I know that smell." She said leaning in closer. "A mortal! How pathetic!"

"Behave, Ino." A voice said from behind the door. It was quiet and faint. The girl I suspect of being 'Ino' looked into the room.

"And pray tell fortune teller if I can't kill her then what can I do to her?" That shook me hard. Was I really that close to death? She must be joking. Surely this is just some prank they play on new comers.

"Let her in." The faint voice said. Ino took one glance at me then shock took over her expression. She shook her head and looked back into the room.

"Oh no! Heck No! No way! Forget it!" She yelled. "This can't be our new room mate you saw! She's a mere mortal! A human!" She cried.

"She's right." I said. Ino looked coldly back at me. Daggers shooting at me from her cold stare. I gulped again. "I'm your new roommate." I then smiled politely and held out my hand. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." I said. Her stare only got colder. I took my hand back with a disappearing smile. I bit my tongue to make sure I said nothing more. This wasn't going well.

"Let her in, Ino." The faint voice said again. Ino sighed in defeat and let me through. After three steps through the door Ino grabbed my arm.

"You sure _this_ is what you saw?" Ino kept getting colder and colder. In front of me were a coffee table, a long black couch and two other chairs circling it. Four doors evenly separated were laid out behind her. There was girl with short bluish hair wearing dark blue t-shirt and caprice was sitting in the middle of the couch. Her eyes were a pearl color with no pupils. She had some cards laid out on the coffee table. The girl scanned the cards she had on the table then slid off another off the top of her deck in her hand. She looked at it, then laid it down facing us. It was the grim reaper in a long black cloak but no scythe just a lantern. I tensed up. Doesn't the grim reaper usually mean death. The girl looked up.

"I'm never wrong." She answered simply. Suddenly laughter was heard from the left side of the room. It was a mini kention. At the bar set up was another girl sitting atop of the bar, laughing. She had dark brown hair tied into two buns on each side. She wore a black baggy t-shirt and dark blue torn and ripped blue jeans. She was twirling a kunai knife on her middle finger of her right hand. I couldn't breathe.

"You should know by now to never doubt Hinata's predictions. " She said then looked at me. "Tell me mortal, what's your name?"

"What's your business here?" Ino demanded.

"I came here to get away form my parents while they settle their argument in court."

"I sense hatred." The girl, Hinata, said.

"I do sort of hate them." I admitted. Ino wrapped her arm around my shoulders and poked my cheek with her long black nail.

"Welcome to the club, Sakura." She said. I guess you can call her tone friendly.

"Sakura? That's your name?" The girl in the kention asked. I nodded. In a blink she was gone and appeared in front of me. Something tells me I gave this school too much credit on the normal scale. "My name is Tenten. If you like I can show you around." She chuckled.

"Remember Ten, Hinata said we can't kill her." You've got to be kidding me.

"Leave her be. I wasn't going to kill her. I was serious. A human can't wonder around by her self. Especially this close to dinner." Tenten said. Help.

"Let her adjust, first girls." Hinata stated. "Let her unpack and give her time to adjust to her new environment. She might need time alone." Bless Hinata! I'm in her debt for this. I pasted a smile back onto my face.

"That's not a bad idea. If you don't mind I would like to unpack and see my room. That is if it's okay." I said.

"No prob, Sakura. It's the last one door on the right. The bloody door." Tenten pointed out. Great more blood!

My door was covered and splattered in the dried up liquid. It opened it and the inside was a little it better. No bloodstains but still dark and the rug was ripped and torn. The bed was at the left top corner next to a window. The gray covers had a black rose on thorny vines pattern. The two solid gray pillows had no patterns. There was a computer across; surprisingly it was a new model. Flat screen, wireless mouse, and the real works. Next to it was the drawer. I suppose I put my clothes there. I set my bags on the floor next to it so I could start unpacking.

"It's small, but it should do." I jerked around to see Hinata sitting crossed legged on my bed, playing with her cards. I swallowed my fear and nodded.

"I like it," was my brilliant response. I started back to my clothes. I could hear her cards crashing on each other from Hinata picking up the top few then letting them fall back down.

"Do you wish to hear about your future adventures in Sin Academy?" She asked. I shrugged. "Very well. Where would you like to start?"

"About friends." I said. She took four cards and laid them down next to her facing down. She did the same but this time the cards were facing up and on top of the first four. I watched her. Apparently the first three sets of cards didn't matter. She picked up the last set. She looked at the top one.

"You will become very popular and will soon find your place here. With only a few good friends." She then smiled. "From what my cards tell me, you and I will become very close." I smiled back. I feel as though I can really trust her. She picked up the second card and looked at it. "Well you will adjust very quickly with a few friends but they love a great deal." She said. Talk about handing out faith. That made me feels a lot better. Few are way better than none.

"Can I ask you a question, Hinata?" She nodded putting her cards back in the deck. "Don't be offended but why did Ino and Tenten kept calling me mortal? I mean they're human too."

"You haven't figured it out, have you?"

"Figure out what?"

"This place isn't for humans, because none of us are human. Ino is a telepathic demon. Tenten is a Destructive angel, and I am a gypsy." What the heck…

"Aren't gypsies humans?"

"Only the fake ones. We're originally demons." She stated. "Tenten is an angel true, but she is an angel from heck. She only lives to destroy and kill. They are the inventers of war and weapons. Ino, the telepathic demon has a history. Her kind has been known as the mind duelers. As in she can destroy, repair, read, control and more to anyone's mind. But only to the mind."

"I'm in heck." I whispered.

"Literally." She giggled. "What else would you like to hear?"

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Long enough to like it here."

"Your not going to tell me, are you?"

"Some things should be left for only the gypsy to know." She said. "How about romance? Every girl wishes to see their future in that matter."

"Not me." I said.

"Then for kicks I'll look." She did her little card lay out, different form the last time. This time ten cards split in two rows. The next card she drew she looked at and her expression feared the result. She's gone pale and she slammed the card back on the deck. "That can't be. It must be wrong. But my cards are never wrong. _I'm_ never wrong." She whispered. She picked the card back up and this time examined it more carefully.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?"

"Stay away from Sasuke Uchiha."

**Tada! So what do ya think? Do you like? Yes, No, let me down a little, Okay! **

**Naruto: Where's my ramen? I never got my ramen.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: See ya next time!**

**Naruto: Hey! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here we are with a second chapter. Would you like to recap for the readers, Naruto? **

**Naruto: I did disclaimer last time.**

**Sakura: I'm doing disclaimer this time.**

**Sasuke: - . - ; **

**SandCoffinLuvr: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hinata warned Sakura to stay away from me. She also figured out Sin Academy isn't normal it's like for demons and stuff. Yeah that's pretty much it.**

**Sakura: SandCoffinLuvr doesn't own Naruto nor any of the characters.**

**Naruto: I want my ramen. **

**SandCoffinLuvr: You guys hate me don't you…?**

"How about I give you a prediction in your romance? Every girl wishes to see their future in that matter."

"Not me." I said.

"Then for kicks I'll look." She did her little card lay out, different from the last time. This time ten cards split in two rows. The next card she drew she looked at and her expression feared the result. She's gone pale and she slammed the card back on the deck. "That can't be. It must be wrong. But my cards are never wrong. _I'm_ never wrong." She whispered. She picked the card back up and this time examined it more carefully.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?"

"Stay away from Sasuke Uchiha." She said boldly.

"Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha! You have to avoid him at all costs!"

"I don't even know who that is!"

"Pray that it stays that way!" She said then whispered, "He's very dangerous." Right then Ino and Tenten barged in.

"Dinner time!" Ino sanged. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my room with Tenten and Hinata following closely. Tenten leaned closer to me as we walked out of the dorm room.

"Good thing you came today! Today they're serving they're famous Brains A La Tree dish with a side of Hex Soup Da and for dessert Meaty Pie sprinkled with Ghost marshmallows and sloth surprise. Oh! They got the mixer fixed so we might have sludgy shake!" She said with excitement.

"Uh sounds great." I lied. None of that sounded…edible. As we walked through the dorm girls stared and gossiped except this time instead they were surprised and some were snobby about who I was walking with. I guess being a human around here is a bad thing. I just hope I can survive past dinner. Either by others killing me or by tasting the food.

The cafeteria was crowded but Ino had everything hooked up. She had slaves! A big fat boy with brown hair handed her a tray as well as Tenten and Hinata. But when it came to me he made he threw the try across the room. The last one too!

"Choji!" Ino yelled. She left her tray on the metal slide, walking up to me and Choji. Choji trembled. Ino looked at me, up and down then at Choji. Hinata and Tenten did the same only they got around Choji staring at him. "Choji."

"Yes Miss Yamanaka?" He answered.

"Sakura doesn't have a tray."

"Yes Miss Yamanaka." He agreed.

"Why?" She demanded. He couldn't answer. "Get her one or I'll feed you to the JubJub Tree!" She yelled. He quickly ran to the nearest table and grabbed some Goth kid's tray, dumped the food and plates on him and ran back.

"Your tray." He said holding it to me. I took it and then Choji ran.

"I'm guessing you guys run the school?" I asked.

"She learns fast." Tenten noted. "Of course we do, Sakura."

"Ino's family owns the school and the cool club we hang out at. Ai Shinu." Hinata informed me. "Plus with her being a telepathic demon with absolute control over the anyone's mind we could control the whole school even with out her family's help. Plus with my Predictions and Tenten's love for violence helps the process along." Great. My roommates rule the school and control everything about school. I can't tell if this is a disadvantage or if it can help me get through this. We got our food, which I horribly regret even looking at, and sat down that Choji was saving for us.

"Here you go, Miss Yamanaka. Your favorite table as requested." He said. We took our seats and Ino gave a snobbish thank you and waved him away. I sat next to Tenten but luckily I was across from Hinata who was still playing with her cards. On my tray was …uh I'm not sure. The main dish was what Tenten called Brains A La Tree. It looked like a bunch of oozy gooey, slimy, squishy branches covered in yellow juice. Tenten and Ino was eating it away like it was normal. Well duh I guess it is normal for them. My side dish was a glowing green soup or slime or some sort of green liquid. My drink well it was sludgy shake but I don't think it was a shake. More like a muddy slug that slithered its way out of my cup. I didn't protest, just let it be. Hinata who got the same thing as me except her sludgy shake whatever didn't make its escape. She looked at me as I poked at my Brain A La Tree.

"Are you not hungry?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I sorta lost my appetite from the sight of all the blood everywhere." I said sarcastically.

"You don't like it?" Tenten questioned.

"It's new and not something you see everyday back in town. Usually it means there was a murder." I said. "Humans use spray paint for those messages." They laughed. I blushed in embarrassment. I felt really stupid.

"We don't use Spray paint. We use Blood." Hinata said.

"I noticed. Why?"

"Blood is better. Blood is life, mortal. We believe if you want your message to be heard loud and proud, then write it with your life." Tenten said. Suddenly a guy with a long brown hair, wrapping his arm around Tenten, while sitting at the edge of the bench, his body facing her.

'Neji.' Hinata mouthed to me. I'm guessing he's part of this group. He shot me an evil glare.

"What's with the mortal? A pet?" He asked Tenten.

"No, Neji. You can't eat her." Why is everyone here so determine to kill me?! "She's our new roommate. She's also our friend." Neji rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What a waste of a mortal." He hissed. I bit my lip. Hinata noticed and shook her head. She knows best so I listened to her warning.

"We're the only ones who can call her mortal, Neji. After all she is our new recruit." Ino said. You've got to be kidding me. When the heck did this happen? "Plus you're making her a bloody nervous wreck. She stills has to experience her first bar dance at Ai Shinu." My eyes grew wide. Bar dancing?! I can't dance! I'm not even old enough to enter a bar! Neji chuckled.

"She won't last." Tenten smiled at his response. Neji started to kiss and lick her neck. "How long _will_ she last cousin?"

"A gypsy shouldn't revel everything." Hinata said and smiled at me. I tried to smile back but couldn't.

"Are you thirsty?" Tenten asked Neji.

"A little bit."

"I'll meet you at Ai Shinu then."

"You should anyway." He hissed and walked away. I'm not sure what to make out of their conversation nor the fact that weirdo is Hinata's cousin.

"That was Tenten's boyfriend. You have nothing to worry about he won't touch your blood. He only demands for Tenten's." Ino said.

"Bl-blo-blood?" I stuttered.

"I thought you gave her the details, Hinata." Ino said.

"You only demanded for the info of her roommates. As in us." She said then Choji ran by and took her empty plates and tray away. The work of Ino using her whole mind control thing no doubt. She started laying out her cards in various patterns. "Neji is a Demonic Vampire. They're known to take blood from only one person, who must be their mate. As you seen, Neji chose Tenten. This hard to swallow isn't it?" I nodded as Choji came back around with a tray of something that looked like apple cinnamon pie, but I already knew better. Ino looked at him disgusted.

"Meat pie, Ladies?" He offered. Tenten who was not only done with her dinner but was swirling the kunai around her finger. She gave him an 'Hmph' and looked away. Hinata ignored him and continued with her cards not even looking up. Ino gave him the death glare. Choji looked at us one by one, nervously. I wasn't going to try it. I don't have a death wish yet.

"Choji." Ino said glaring at him with a cold stare. Even colder than what she gave me just a whole ago. He gulped.

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka?" He was sweating bullets.

"Take that crap away from us. You're disrespecting our mortal friend." She said. The death punishment was clear in her eyes.

"Yes Miss Yamanaka! Right away!" He ran off faster than anything I ever seen. Ino turned to me.

"I'm sorry about him." She said.

"He will pay for such disrespect, Sakura. Don't worry about him." Tenten assured me.

"Um okay." I said completely lost.

"Meat pie is made from dead human bodies from the graveyards." Hinata informed me.

"That's cannibalism! You can't do that!"

"You can't. Its as you humans call it 'illegal'" Ino said using air quotes around the word illegal. "But to us it's the same as humans eating cows. Not that big of a deal. To us."

"But since you are mortal and have different cultures we will respect that. And have no part in consuming humans." Tenten said. "Torturing on the other hand I can't make any promises." She giggled. I wanted to say something but I couldn't tell if I should say they were good friends or roommates. So I just nodded and said 'thank you'. It was an interesting lunch. I was glad when we finally left. Ino seemed overly excited about the next event. I was scared to ask. As soon as we reached our dorm, Ino dragged me to my space and started digging through my clothes. She was throwing them all over the place.

"Um Ino what are doing?" I asked.

"Ugh! Are you kidding me?! All you got is jeans and this skirt is way too long! And where the heck are your good shirts?" She groaned. She took out my favorite jeans and examined them. They were a dark gray color, baggy and faded around the knees. That was as gothic as my wardrobe got. "Tenten! They need work!" She said throwing them to Tenten. She too examined them, then grinned.

"Too easy." She sat on my bed, cross-legged and started ripping in various places on my jeans with her kunai!

"Hinata got any patterns or patches? This mortal needs a serious make over in her wardrobe." Ino commanded. This isn't going well.

"Leave everything to me." She said picking up a pile of my clothes and carrying off with them. The next thing I knew Ino found my plain white t-shirt and she looked disgusted.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled. "White? Just plain white?" She threw it to Tenten. "Add some life to it, then give to Hinata to add flavor." By life I think she means add blood to it. Tenten nodded as she threw my now torn jeans to Ino. She examined them more carefully this time then smiled. "Perfect! Put these on, Sakura." She said and handed them to me. "Not yet though. Wait till we find a good enough shirt." She said. I felt acid in her tone. She's not too happy with my usual attire. I would have never thought having roommates would be anything like this! Ino dug out a pink shirt with a rainbow on the front. A birthday gift from my mom, one I have never worn. I knew I was in big trouble. I gulped as She stood up and glared at me.

"What the heck is _this_?!" She hissed. "_Pink_? Ugh! A repulsive color. Pure acid!" I slowly and self-consciously looked at my long pink hair. Crap. Ino saw it immediately. "I meant in clothing. In hair color it looks beyond awesome." I sighed relieved. "But seriously a rainbow?" She questioned. I shrugged. She tossed into my trashcan. "I never want to see that trash ever again. That will get you killed." I believed her. I'm grateful that was the only pink clothing I have. Well …had. Hinata came in. She took my plain black long sleeve shirt and ripped the right sleeve completely off and cut the other mid way leaving a ragged design. Across the chest area was a scull patch. It looked evil; then again, I really shouldn't be surprise, but I am. Ino clapped with approval. "Perfect, Hinata. You two never disappoint me." I took the clothes and got dressed in the only bathroom we have on the floor. I walked out and Ino was standing there observing me. She even circled me.

"Well?" I asked.

"Perfect. We just need to do something with your hair. And maybe a few piercings." I gulped at the word 'piercings'. "We'll deal with her hair later. Right now we're short on time. "Tenten get a sewing needle and Hinata the ice." Crap!

A half an hour later I had three piercings. Two in my left, one at the top and the other at the bottom and one in my right at the very bottom. I had to use some of Ino's earrings. Though she was a bit upset she had to use studs. It was painful even with my ear being numb by the ice. Both of my ears were throbbing.

"What's the use of the ice if there is still unbearable pain?" I asked Hinata as she brushed my hair. Surprisingly she did it of her own full will and not ordered from Ino. I'm beginning to think Ino runs more than just the school.

"Ino wants to get you to Ai Shinu as soon as possible plus Tenten is overly anxious to meet with Neji. So because of time, we didn't exactly keep the ice on the your ear long enough. But it's a good thing Tenten gave you that towel to bite on."

"That's not helping Hinata. And what's the big deal with Ai Shinu?"

"It's the place to be. If you want to hang with us it's a requirement." She said not really explaining.

"No offense, but if I remember correctly you guys are the ones dragging me around. Not that I don't mind." I said. She giggled.

"We pretty much took a liking to you." I smiled. "Except for Neji. But I'm sure he'll warm up to the idea." I frowned. I remembered what he said at lunch.

"I don't have to deal with him at the bar, do I?"

"Nope, not at all. He won't be there until really dark so you'll have time to hang out with Tenten before she bails." She pulled my hair into a high ponytail then started braiding it all the way down with a black lose bow at the end.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Don't be nervous. The best thing to do is to stay with one of us. It's dangerous for a human to be there, especially newbies. So take a deep breathe and relax. It'll be fun." I took a deep breath but I held it in.

The music was loud but luckily I knew the band and the song. It was Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah. As we entered I stayed behind them, it didn't help with the stares. I hope it does away soon. We sat a circler booth near the Dj. I had to seat between Hinata and Tenten because of the death glare I received from the waiter. In seemed to be anxious herself. She constantly scanned the room.

"No Shika tonight?" Tenten teased.

"He promised to meet me here." She sad a little sad. "I guess he couldn't make it."

"It's only sun down, Vampires may not be affected by the sun, but they still prefer the dark." Hinata said making a prediction with her cards.

"I hope he didn't find some else to feed on." She groaned.

"I thought they only feed on their mates." I asked, stupidly I might add.

"That's only with _Demonic_ vampires. They are extremely selfish. Shikamaru is a regular vampire. They'll feed on anyone." Hinata said concentrating really hard on her prediction.

"What are you predicting?" I asked. She leaned in to make sure Tenten and Ino doesn't hear.

"I saw him, when we entered." She whispered. "He looked irritated so stay with one of us at all times." I wasn't sure of whom she was talking about but I'm pretty sure this is gonna end bad. She looked at one of her cards that she laid down. "I think your fine. For now. But heed my warning."

"I'll try."

**Okay I guaranty in the next chapter you'll meet the dangerous Sasuke Uchiha and get a small taste of why Sakura should fear him. Hopefully, if I do it right. Okay so yeah. Oh and many thanks to those who reviewed and enjoyed my story. Hopefully I didn't over creep you out with this chapter. Trust me it was intentional. Completely. Okay maybe just a little bit. Bye.**

**Naruto: I never got my ramen… **


End file.
